The Importance of Knocking
by jyvonne13
Summary: After a game night at the Fire Nation palace with all of their friends, Aang and Katara decide to go off to spend some time alone. Which one of their friends walks in on them and how awkward do things get between them?


**I've decided to shift my focus to the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom for a while. I've always shipped Aang and Katara and I've written plenty of stories about them. The last one I published was a long time ago so I figured why not change things up a little bit on my account. **

**I wrote this last night. After the idea came to me I just ran with it. I 100% guarantee this would happen between them and I'm totally here for it. I hope you're as entertained by this as I am. As always leave a review. **

The Importance of Knocking

They were all at the Fire Nation palace one night. The sun had gone down hours ago and they sat around a table in one of the rooms of the ornately decorated palace playing a board game. They had taken a break from whatever activities they had been wrapped up in lately just to spend some down time together with their group of friends.

Sokka and Toph were neck and neck as the clear winners of the game. Suki sat next to Sokka eating the last slice of pizza while Zuko leaned back in his chair looking on indifferently. He was in last place and was trying not to show how mad he really was about that. Mai sat next to him with her head resting on his shoulder. She was in third place behind Sokka although she wasn't as pressed about it. Katara sat on Aang's lap on the other side of the table. His arms were around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I won!" Toph exclaimed as she moved her game piece to the finish line.

"That's not fair!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yeah it is, you're just a sore loser!" Toph said.

"Toph won fair and square," Mai pointed out.

"I want a rematch," Sokka said. "Best two out of three."

"How about we play something else?" Suki suggested knowing that if this went on Sokka would never rest until he won. She picked up a deck of cards and started to shuffle them. "What do you say we play a game of spades?"

"You guys go ahead and play, I'm going to head off to bed," Katara said as she stretched a bit.

"It's too early sugar queen," Toph said.

"It's nearly midnight," Katara pointed out.

"Wimp," Toph said with a smirk.

Katara got off Aang's lap. "Good night guys," she said while throwing a pointed looked specifically at Aang. She intended to go to bed but she also hoped he would want to come with her.

At first he didn't seem to notice what she was hinting at. He was still stuck on the fact that she was no longer sitting on his lap and he felt kinda cold now. "Good night Katara…" Then he noticed that she was still looking at him and caught on. Suddenly going to bed with her seemed much more appealing than playing a card game. "Actually, you know what, I'm getting a little tired too." He stood up and stretched dramatically. "I'm going to go ahead and go to bed," he said as he stood up from his seat to join Katara.

"Alright, whatever, that's less people for me to try to beat anyway," Sokka said.

"You're such a sore loser!" Toph exclaimed. She and Sokka started to go back and forth as Suki dealt the cards.

Katara was relieved that her brother was too occupied with the game to care that she and Aang were going to bed together. He was always so overprotective with her and Aang being alone together despite the fact that they had been in a relationship for years at this point. She was glad she didn't have to fight with him and try to convince him that she and Aang were going to their separate rooms.

"Coming sweetie?" Aang said to her as he took her hand.

She laced her fingers in his. "Of course."

They left the room and walked down the vast hallway of the Fire Nation Palace.

"So are we _really_ going to bed?" Aang asked mischievously as he nuzzled the side of her head.

She giggled. "Well, there will be a bed involved."

Just the thought of it made his heart flutter. "Good." The next thing she knew, she found herself pinned against the nearest wall. "Hanging out with everyone is fun and all but I need some alone time with my forever girl," he said as he leaned closer to her.

"Aang…" Her face immediately flushed at his sweet words. Not to mention, with his face just inches from hers and the warmth of his body closing in around her, her heart was now beating fast as desire started to well up within her.

Her arms went around his neck as his lips found hers. Soft and inviting, the way their lips moved together in a dance of two lovers who knew all too well just what the other needed was nothing short of intoxicating.

Intoxicating she was. There was just something about her that sent him soaring on cloud nine from all the way back when he'd had his first kiss with her six years ago, to the first time they said I love you, the first time he had made love to her and every time since then.

His mouth sought hers hungrily while his hands explored what was his for the taking. She was so hard to resist, he couldn't help himself as he began to seek out what was under her clothes.

She took his hand to stop him from removing her shirt. "Getting carried away already, huh?" she said breathlessly.

"How can I help myself around you?"

"Come on, let's go before someone sees us."

They made their way down the hallway until they got to Katara's room. Once inside she shut the door behind them and threw off Sokka's jacket that he had lended her earlier that evening. Aang's arms were around her immediately and she let out a playful laugh as he drifted over to the bed with her and lay her down. The two lovers pulled the blankets over them and more kisses ensued as they rolled around in the sheets cuddling, moaning, and becoming more aroused for each other as the seconds wore on.

He gladly allowed Katara to roll over on top of him. The way she moved her hips on him, he could practically feel her warm wet center through her pants and he wanted nothing more than to be in her, feeling her hot walls convulsing around him while they moved together in their own dance of love.

His hands drifted up her shirt to feel her soft breasts and she took the hint to remove her shirt as well as her bra. Aang never ceased to be mesmerized by how beautiful her body was. "You're so gorgeous," he said huskily as he started to kiss her chest.

"Aang…" was she could manage to say.

He sat up and pulled his shirt off. Katara ran her fingers along the planes of his chest, it was so muscular and well-defined. He was by far the sexiest man she had ever seen. His lips found hers again and she didn't hesitate to kiss him hungrily.

"I love you Katara," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Aang."

Meanwhile, down the hallway, everyone else was still engrossed in the card game.

"You're out," Sokka said to Zuko.

"How am I out?!" Zuko said.

"That's how the game works," Sokka said with a shrug.

"He's right Zuko," Mai said.

Zuko crossed his arms. "I hate this game."

"Since you're out, would you mind going to get my jacket from Katara? It's getting kinda cold in here," Sokka said.

"Fine," Zuko said as he stood up. At least it would distract him from having lost another game.

He walked down the hallway that was lined with fancy artwork of Fire Nation history. When he had first taken the reigns as fire lord, the palace was covered in portraits of his father, Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko had quickly had that changed.

Zuko arrived at Katara's room and started to open the door. He definitely wasn't expecting what he saw.

Aang and Katara were in bed wrapped around each other. Aang was on top of her, Katara's fingers clawed at his back, their lips were locked in what was clearly a very steamy kiss, and the room was filled with the sounds of their moans. The blankets covered most of them but it was clear to Zuko that they were both at least shirtless.

"Katara, baby…" Aang said through their kisses, his voice dripping with lust.

"Mmm Aang…"

They abruptly stopped when they heard Zuko open the door and let out surprised screams.

"What are you doing in here?!" Katara said as she pulled the blankets around them.

"I, um...Sokka asked me to...I told Sokka I'd come get his jacket," Zuko said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He tried to avert his eyes from his two friends who were clearly enjoying their alone time and silently cursed Sokka for asking him to get his jacket.

"Doesn't anyone ever knock anymore?!" Aang said just as frustrated as Katara that they had been interrupted.

"Well how was I supposed to know?!" Zuko exclaimed.

"That's the whole point of knocking!" Katara said.

"Just tell me where the jacket is and I'll let you two get on with it!" Zuko said. It was awkward enough that he had walked in on Aang and Katara having sex, the last thing he wanted to do was spend another second in there.

"It's right there!" Katara said pointing to the blue jacket at Zuko's feet.

"Get out of here!" Aang exclaimed. He was very tempted to airbend Zuko out of the room, all he wanted was to continue pleasuring Katara.

Zuko picked the jacket up off the floor and quickly left the room.

Katara leaned back against the pillows and put her face in her hands. "Oh my god, talk about awkward."

"Seriously, is knocking just not a thing anymore?" Aang said, still annoyed that they had been interrupted. "It couldn't have been that hard to figure out we were in here."

"I'm never going to be able to look Zuko in the eye again," Katara said still feeling mortified at what Zuko had seen.

Despite Aang's frustrations at being walked in on, he still wasn't oblivious to the fact that he had his beautiful woman under him and he certainly planned on finishing what they started.

He removed her hand from her face. "You have beautiful eyes sweetie."

Katara couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Aang to make a moment romantic again. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a sensual look. "How about we finish where we left off?"

He didn't need to be told twice. He went back down to kiss her and before long the rest of their clothes were off and not even one of their friends throwing open the door would have stopped them from giving each other everything they could.

When Zuko arrived back at the game table with everyone else he tossed Sokka his jacket without a word and resumed his place next to Mai.

"What happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost," Sokka said. Everyone else looked at Zuko curiously, each wondering what had happened to make his face so red and his expression so shocked.

Zuko had certainly seen way more than he wanted to see, but figured it would be best to keep the whole thing between the three of them. Aang and Katara wouldn't want everyone else to know what they were doing, especially Sokka, and Zuko most definitely didn't want to have to relive it.

"It's nothing."


End file.
